percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of War: Ch. 10
The Son of War: Chapter 10: Rhea The magic exam was a piece of cake. All she had to do was perform a Master Spell from the Magus- the book of spells for leaders. The other House leaders mostly did the same spell, either the Flame of Olympus or the Master Bolt spell. Rhea decided to ensure and A plus, so she conjured a Hydra. And after succesfully killing it with the Hephaestu's Flames charm, she knew she had passed. The fighting class exam was extremely difficult. She had to fight three leaders of her choice and win. First she chose Cyrus, from the Leafweds. He was a gifted medical student and not a very good fighter. Then she went up against Desmond, leader of the Silverstalks. He went down in a matter of seconds. But she wish she coudl've taken back her last choice. She chose Amber, leader of the Valorholds. Amber looked scrawny, which is what had thrown Rhea off track. She hadn't used her instinct and choosing. Amber turned out to be huge in wolf form, almost the size of Lupa but not as big as Tony. Rhea had no choice but to dodge half of the round, because Amber wouldn't leave any openings. But finnaly, Rhea discovered her weak spot- a child hood injury on her left ankle. Rhea dove for it and twisted it with her maw. In pain, Amber forfeited the round and left Rhea the victor. Rhea always found weapons making class easy, but the exam was not so lean. She had to make a sword that was fit for the user (her), was not to heavy or light, could be used in battle, and did not break at the slightest touch. Rhea tried about a dozen times, but couldn't make the right blade. Finnaly she got her idea, for mounted on the wall was a slim, silver blade. On the blade were the engraved words: "Η ψυχή της Παλλάδος Αθηνάς βρίσκεται εδώ σε αυτό το τάφο του μια λεπίδα." It was in Ancient Greek, a language she surprisingly didn't know. Rhea asked the teacher to see the blade, and then she went back to her station and crafted one that was an exact replica. The only thing left out was the white stone at the bottom in the shape of an owl. After Rhea finished weapons making class, she went to medical where she took the longest written exam ever. With 2,500 questions, it took her the entire two and half hour period to finish. Her last exam, Transportation, took longer than she expected. Instead of being in a simulator like in class, they actually had to fly a jet, sail a boat, and drive a car. Rhea had passed the air and ground part, now it was just the sea navigation. She should've been happy, at least she would know how to sail a boat to Greece. But she wasn't. The sailing was easy of course, until the teacher decided to present her first obstacle. "Let's see how you do with a giant sea serpent!" She said sending the beast into the water. And now she was on the deck of the S.S. Legion, fighting a giant sea serpent, and telling her small crew what to do as it poured down on the deck. "Ready the canons!" Rhea called to her crew as they loaded canonball after canonball and she called "Fire!" The canonballs flew into the serpent but did minimal damage to its thick-as-armor hide. Cyrus came up behind Rhea. "Rhea, we need to find a way to kill this thing! Weapons won't penetrate its skin. We need something stronger!" "Like what?" she shouted over the wind. "Like, like....I don't know!" Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "Like a wolf! Crew! Wolf form, now!" Rhea dove into the water and transformer, followed by her crew. She darted out of the water and began clawing and tearing at the serpents hide. Flesh and blood spilt into the water and the serpent fell face first onto the bay. Rhea transformed into a human and swam to shore. She was greeted by a warm towel and a cup of hot tea. Everyone was congradulating her on the defeat of the serpent, but the teacher was furious. "You failed." "What? How?" Rhea gasped. "You failed to stay with the boat." She pointed outward. The serpent's body had landed and crushed the boat to pieces. Category:The Son of War Category:Chapter Page